Destino Maldito de una reina de espadas
by alma.schmetterling
Summary: El mundo visto desde la vision de Arthur, condenado a ser la reina de Espadas...
1. Chapter 1

_** Aunque aun no termino mis anteriores fics subo este, si tiene los suficientes rewiews lo continuare, lo prometo.**_

_**Disclaimer -Hidekaz Himaruya nuestro awesome sensei**_

* * *

Se amaban, si, se amaban, aunque públicamente era un odio, se conocían desde la infancia, aunque vivían en tierras diferentes y uno de ellos cambio su lenguaje para hacer la diferencia, quería ser un gran imperio, el inglés desde pequeño así lo pensó, cuantos años peleo, a veces en serio otras más por costumbre que por territorio. Era divertido combatir con el, su eterno enemigo, un enemigo del cual estaba enamorado, tanto fue así un odio que termino convirtiéndose en amor. Quién hubiera pensado que ambos terminarían de esa forma, quizás estaban predestinados, sin embargo…

El príncipe del reino de Espadas se sorprendió bastante con la noticia de que el príncipe rival, el príncipe de Diamantes se convertiría en rey. Él mismo se lo había contado, el británico de cejas pobladas y cabello rubio no supo que decirle, lo felicito a su manera, aunque ciertamente preocupado, pues para ser rey supuestamente había que casarse, su pareja en secreto Francis, lo abrazo suavemente y lo atrajo hacia el depositándole un beso, diciéndole que al único que haría su pareja seria el, así para unir a ambos reinos el de Espadas y Diamantes en uno solo…

…lamentablemente nunca pudo cumplir tal promesa.

Arthur fue anunciado al que sería el nuevo rey de espadas como su prometido, el ojiverde había quedado no solo aturdido de aquel extraño anuncio, pues el no era una mujer, pero eso no era lo mas traumante, si no el saber que sería prometido a su hermano menor, a quien le había cambiado de pañales cuando bebé, al que había criado casi como un hijo, al hermano que había huido de casa, cuando quiso oponerse ya había sido demasiado tarde, la presión de las masas y de su propio hermano le había llevado a ese casamiento condenado al fracaso, por suerte el acto de copula jamás fue realizado y el británico jamás se entregaría a alguien que no fuese con Francis ahora el rey del reino de Diamantes, con quien había sido su primera vez, con quien había sentido un placer inconmensurable la primera vez que sus cuerpos fueron uno solo. Él chico de cejas pobladas derramo una lágrima silenciosa mientras estaba sentado en el trono de la reina de Espadas…

Un mes más tarde se entero de algo que termino por derrumbar su mundo por completo, cuando supo que el rey de Diamantes había contraído matrimonio con una chica rubia de ojos verdes, ella estaba ocupando un lugar que debía haber sido de el ¿¡porque el mundo se ensañaba en contra de su felicidad?!

Ese día deseo su muerte, una vez más quiso que el mundo se detuviese ¿y si el detenía el mundo? Había tenido en sus manos un frasco color violeta en sus manos una vez cuando fue atado a ese rey que no quería, tentado a ocuparlo, para que nadie sospechase, lo mezclo con su té de rosas y se lo tomo…

…ese día el mundo se detuvo para él.

* * *

**Rewiew si quieren final feliz...**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Traigo la segunda parte de esta cosa,espero guste por que sera muy cortito**_

_**Con respecto a USA obsesion lo terminare pronto ¡lo prometo!**_

* * *

El rey de diamantes había muerto. No de manera física, pero su alma estaba fuera de este mundo.

No podía de esa manera, no podía vivir de esa manera. No sabiendo que con quien pensaba desposarse se había casado con su hermano, tal aberración posible. Y sobre todo que quien amaba ahora era oficialmente su enemigo.

Francis estuvo a punto de renunciar a todo, queriendo huir de la manera mas cobarde posible. ¿Acaso se podía seguir viviendo como siempre si no había amor? El dolor en el pecho desgarra demasiado. Quería arrancarse el corazón del pecho en el cual sentía que había un agujero enorme y oscuro. Un lago pantanoso de la angustia. Sin embargo aquel soldado de carácter como un erizo le hizo reflexionar y quedarse allí. Los ojos verdes de este eran de un color semejante a de quien algún modo terminó quedándose y casándose con la chica prometida para él. Era un maldito cobarde y lo sabía, por eso nunca podría terminar de perdonarse.

Los recuerdos venían dolorosos y trágicos. Como odiaba al rey de Espadas, aunque podía mostrarse cínico con una sonrisa, como si nada le preocupara. Sólo él se conocía su careta que mostraba frente al mundo. Había un gran vacío dentro de él. Si tan solo pudiera lastimar de alguna forma para no sentirse tan mal. Si pudiese atacar a ese reino de una forma, una forma de que pudiera ganar sin duda, tenía que ser silenciosa e indirecta, no propuesta por él sin embargo.

Tenía esas ideas en mente hasta que una noticia había llegado a él…

No sabía cómo actuar, era demasiado impacto:El herido volvía a ser él. No podría haber visto de nuevo ese rostro sin sufrir,sin derramar unas lágrimas suficiente mal para un pobre hombre que se había enamorado.

-Arthur….-Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de depositar una rosa ante esa tumba. Días después del acontecimiento cuando su amor de cejas pobladas se había suicidado.

Para el era el fin del mundo, sin embargo el mundo seguía girando como si nada ¿Cómo el mundo podía ser tan cruel? Por que el mundo se ensañó con seres que simplemente habían empezado a quererse-¡¿PORQUE?! –Grito él rey de Diamantes. Una copiosa lluvia fue la única respuesta. Una lluvia que en segundos empapó sus ropas. Que disimulo sus lágrimas. Aquellas hermosas perlas de agua lo cubrían todo, haciendo un ruido bastante fuerte al rebotar en la tierra, o quizás porque tenía demasiada tristeza, no pudo notar nada más que la propia visión nublada por la muerte. Sus oídos embotados no saborearon que una voz conocida pronunciaba su nombre en esos instantes…

* * *

**_¿Continuara?_**


End file.
